Yo sere el proximo rey de la ciudad shishishi
by beta98
Summary: Trata de como un chico de 17 años Luffy, llega a una gran ciudad, y quiere convertirse en el rey de la ciudad, el jefe absoluto No se como explicarme, pero me gustaría que lo leyerais :D Aun no tengo pensadas todas las parejas pero algunas son: LawxLuffy, KidxLuffy, Acexmarco, SanjixZoro, ShanksxMihi,mingo x cocodrile y Sabo x Killer
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar, cuyo nombre no me quiero acordarme, había una gran ciudad, cuyo nombre era difícil de pronunciar. Esa gran ciudad, se dividía en cinco partes: Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y Centro. Cada parte estaba gobernado por jefes, llamados Yonkou, excepto el centro, que estaba gobernado por el gobierno, dentro de esa parte, la ciudad se dividía en distritos, gobernados por unas personas llamadas Shichibukai, lo más importantes son: Shirohige, Boa Hancock, Dracule Mihawk, Cocodrile, Don Quixote Donflamingo, Kuma, Moria.

Mientras las personas que vivían en el centro, tenían una vida tranquila, pero los que vivían en los distritos, siempre había luchas, esto era el pan de cada día, pero la llegada de un joven, hará, que cambie totalmente el orden de la ciudad.

En la parada de Tren

-POR FINNNNNNN-grita un chico moreno, alto, ojos negro y con una cicatriz debajo del ojo, con un sombrero de paja, una camiseta roja y unos pantalones de perca azules

-Luffy, aquí-grita un chico alto, con pecas, moreno y con ojos negros, seguido de un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules

-Ace, Sabo, cuanto tiempo-dice tirándose encima de Ace

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte-dice Ace

-No has cambiado nada-dice Sabo

Después de que esos tres hermanos se encontraran, se fueron a su casa en el centro de la ciudad

-¿Y el abuelo?-pregunta Luffy

-Trabajando, sobre un caso-dice Ace

-¿Qué caso?-pregunta Luffy

-Del vendedor de órganos o también llamado El cirujano de la muerte, nadie sabe quien es-dice Sabo

-Así que ten cuidado, Luffy-dice Ace

-Shishishi, está bien-dice el pelinegro

Al día siguiente

-Luffyyyyyyyyy, despierta, que llegaras tarde el primer día-grita Ace mientras tira a su hermano de la cama

-Pero si es muy pronto, un poco más mamá-dice Luffy

-¿Mamá?..., yo no soy mamá-dice Ace dándole un coscorrón el la cabeza a Luffy

-Eso dolió-dice

-Eso por llamarme mamá-dice Ace

-El desayuno-grita Sabo desde la cocina

-Comidaaaaaaa-grita Luffy, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa y bajar a desayunar

-En medio segundo se ha vestido, cuando quiere es rápido-piensa el pecoso

-El abuelo ha llamado y ha dicho que no va a venir hoy tampoco-dice Sabo

-Vale-dice Ace

Después de desayunar, acompañaron a Luffy a la preparatoria

En la clase

-Bien, chicos, hoy viene un alumno nuevo, espero que os portéis bien con él-dice un pelirrojo, con una cicatriz en la cara- Entra Luffy

-HOLAAAAAA, mi nombre es Monkey .D. Luffy, encantado de conoceros shishishi, Shanks, cuanto tiempo, mira aun mantengo tu sombrero-grita  
>-Jeje, yo también me alegro e verte Luffy, siéntate, al lado de Law, el moreno que está en la ventana-dice Shanks<br>-Vale, shishishi, anda Zoro, ¿Tú también estas aquí?, shishishi, que coincidencia-dice Luffy a un chico peliverde, alto, musculoso, con un pendiente en la oreja y con tres espadas  
>-Anda, Luffy, tiempo sin verte-dice feliz<br>-Bueno, sentaos y ya hablareis, después de clase-dice el pelirrojo

-Hola, soy Luffy, ¿Y tú?-dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa  
>-Yo soy Trafalgar Law, un gusto-dice y vuelve atender a clase<p>

Luffy, le empieza hacer preguntas, pero Law, pasaba olímpicamente de él

-Voy a conseguir, ser tu amigo shishishi-le dice y esto hace que Law se girara


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui os traigo el segundo cap, espero que os guste :D, alomejor añadiré más pareja,pero por ahora, las que estan son esas**_

Después de clase

-Luffy, no te veía desde los 8 años, desde ese suceso-dice Zoro abrazándome

-Has cambiado mucho-dice el pelinegro

-Te voy a presentar a mis amigos-dice el peliverde

-Hola, soy Nami, encantada de conocerte-dice una chica pelinaranja, con ojos azules y con dos grandes pecho

-Yo soy el gran Usopp-dice un chico pelinegro, con el pelo rizado y una larga nariz

-Sudgoyyy-grita Luffy

-Soy un superheroe, que lucha por la justicia-dice

-Usopp, no mientas-dice Nami dándole un capón

-Hola, yo soy Sanji-dice un chico rubio, con ojos azules, bueno, uno de ellos tapado por su pelo y en el otro tiene ceja rizada

-Tambien le puedes llamar Ero-cook-dice Zoro

-Callate Marimo, que al menos yo no me pierdo-dice Sanji

-¿Quieres pelea?-grita Zoro y empiezan a pelear

-otra vez, pelean, cuando se van a declarar-dice Nami

-Shishishi, sois muy divertidos-dice Luffy con su gran sonrisa

-Aun queda por presentarte a cuatro persona, Chopper, que va a primero de secundaria, Robin, la profesora de Historia, Franky, el profesor de tecnología y Brook, el profesor de música y Vivi, que está…, bueno que ahora no está-dice Nami muy triste

-Oye, Torao, ¿Por qué está solo?-pregunta el pelinegro

-¿Torao?-preguntan todos

-Sí, con quien me siento al lado-dice Luffy

-Ahhhh, Law,-dicen todos

-No te acerques a él, es una persona extraña-dice Nami

-Cuentan, que le encanta diseccionar animales y que ha llegado a matar persona-dice Usopp

Pero Luffy no estaba

-¿Dondé está Luffy?-pregunta Usopp

-Hablando con Law-dice Zoro

-¿QUEEEEEE?-gritan Nami y Usopp

-Se acaba de pasar nuestros aviso y ha ido-dice Nami

-Que alocado-dice Usopp

-Y no lo conocéis, cuando se le mete una idea, nadie se lo saca-dice Zoro riéndose

-Marimo, es mío y de nadie más, no se porque mira así a Luffy-piensa Sanji

Vamos a la conversación de Luffy con Law

-Toraooooooo, se mi amigo-dice Luffy con una sonrisa, pero Law pasa de él

-Venga, Toraoooooo, se mi amigo-dice poniendo morritos

Pero pasa de él

-Vengaaaa, hazme caso-dice Luffy, moviéndole y agitándole

-Joder, dejame en paz., yo no me llamo Torao, sino Law, Trafalgar Law-dice enfadado

-¿Por qué tienes orejeras?,¿Por qué tienes esos tatuajes tan guays?, ¿Por qué llevas pendientes, si eso solo lo lleva los gays?,¿Por qué tienes los ojos grises?-dice Luffy

-Si contesto, ¿me vas a dejar en paz?-dice

-No, hasta que seas mi amigo y me respondas las preguntas-dice Luffy con una sonrisa

-Déjame en paz-dice levantándose y yéndose al pasillo

-Espera Toraoo, se mi amigo-dice Luffy saliendo detrás de él

Mientras le perseguía, no se dio cuenta y se choco contra alguien

-Mira por donde vas canijo-dice un chico alto, musculoso, pelirrojo, con una quemadura por su cara y una gafas de bucear

-Lo siento, ¿has visto a Torao?-dice Luffy

-No, porque no se quien es Torao-dice

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunta Luffy

-¿¡A que viene eso?!-grita el pelirrojo

-Shishishi, es que me has caído bien-dice

-Pero si nos acabamos de conocer, ni siquiera se tu nombre-dice el pelirojo

-Me llamo Luffy-dice el pelinegro

-Yo soy Kid-dice el pelirojo

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Shishishi-dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Este chico es muy raro, mejor paso de él-dice Kid y se va

-Oyeeee, responde, al menos dime, donde se ha ido Torao-dice Law

-¿Quién demonios es Torao?-pregunta Kid, con una venita en la frente

-Es un chico, pelinegro y con ojos grises y ojeroso

-Su nombre no es Torao, sino Law, y se fue por allí-dice señalándole, por un pasillo

-gracias, luego de convencer a Torao, te convenceré a ti Kiddy-dice Luffy corriendo

-¿Kiddy?, YO ME LLAMO KID-grita

-Kiddy, es más bonito shishishi-dice Luffy, desapareciendo de la vista de Kid

-Este chico, es muy raro-se dice Kid para si mismo

Con Law

-Porfin, le perdí la pista, ese chico es muy pesado, además de que es muy mono, espera,espera,espera, ¿Qué acabo de decir?-piensa Law

-TORAOOOOOOOOOO, SE MI A-M -I -G -O –dice Luffy gritando

-Joder, esto se parece a una película de terror-dice Law detrás de unas mesas

-Te encontré, Torao, se mi amigo-grita Luffy corriendo hasta Law, donde al final, el pobre se cae al suelo y Luffy, no se levanta

-Joder, porque se siente bien, que esté arriba mío-piensa

-Se mi amigo, se mi amigo shishishi-dice con una gran sonrisa Luffy

-No soy Torao, sino Law-dice Law

-Torao, es más fácil de pronunciar shishishi-dice con una gran sonrisa

-Joder, que mono, cuando pone esa sonrisa, además con ese cuerpo, se hace irresistible-piensa Law

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-dice Luffy

-Esta bien, Mugiwara-ya-dice Law

-¿Mugiwara?, yo me llamo Luffy-dice

-Yo me llamo Law-dice

-Tousé-dice Luffy

-Bien, ahora solo queda convencer a Kiddy-dice

-¿Kiddy?-pregunta Law extrañado

-Sí, ese chico alto, musculoso y pelirojo-dice el menor

-Ahh, Kid, suerte-dice Law

-Vamos a clase-dice Luffy y se van los dos a clase

En clase

Al entrar en la clase, se queda embobado, viendo la escena, Luffy hablando con Law, uno de los chicos que más miedo dan de la escuela

-Law, te voy a presentar a mis amigos-dice Luffy, yendo a por ellos

-¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?, ¿enamorado?, Trafalgar Law, nunca se enamora, pero, ¿Por qué he aceptado?-piensa

-Torao, el de pelo verde, es Zoro, la chica del pelo naranja, que está detrás del rubio son Nami y Sanji y el narizotas que está detrás de Zoro, se llama Usopp

-Hola-dice el ojeroso


	3. Chapter 3

_**haque está el 3 cap, este es más corto, espero que os guste** :D_

-Ves, os lo dije, así que darme todos 200 berris-dice Zoro triunfante

-De acuerdo-dicen todos

-Chicosssss, ¿Os habeis enterado?-grita un chico pequeño, castaño, con ojos azules y con un sombrero azul

-Chopper,¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Nami

-Ha empezado, otra lucha entre el distrito de Doflamingo Vs Cocodrile-dice el castaño

-Entonces, no tenemos Lengua-dice Usopp

-Holaaaaaaa, tu debes de ser Chopper, yo soy Luffy

-¿Quién eres tú?-dice escondiéndose al revés, detrás de Zoro

-Shishishi, soy Luffy, amigo de la infancia de Zoro-dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Entonces encantado, soy Chopper-dice saliendo de atrás

-Mucho gusto shishishi-dice el pelinegro

-Anda, Law-sempai, muchas gracias por los libros de medicina que me dejaste-dice Chopper

-Me alegro de que te sirvan-dice sonriendo

-Chopper,¿Desde cuando conoces a law?-dice usopp

-Es que es el ayudante de mi abuela Kureha-dice Chopper

-¿Queeeeeee?-se sorprenden Nami y Usopp

-me voy a mi clase-dice Chopper y se va

Después de eso, empieza la clase de tecnología con Franky, un tipo alto, con el pelo azul, con una camiseta Hawaiana y con tanga

-SUPERRRRRRRR, he oído que hay un super nuevo alumno, ¿Quién es?-pregunta

-Soy yo Shishishishi, me llamo Luffy-digo

-Super encantado Luffy, yo soy super franky-dice poniendo una extraña pose, por el cual Luffy lo imita y a Law le empieza a sangrar la nariz, pero se lo seca enseguida

-¿Qué demonios?-se pregunta Law,¿Por qué he sangrado en la nariz?, seguro que es por haber comido chocolate, eso, ha sido el chocolate

-Torao,¿Te pasa algo?, estás raro-dice Luffy

-No nada, solo estaba pensando-dice Law mirando a la pizarra

-Vale-dice Luffy

Law mira la hora

-Mierda, me he perdido 15 minutos de clase, esto es malo-piensa

Después de que acabara la clase, Luffy, se quedó hablando con sus nuevos amigos

-Chicos, hemos quedado con Robin, Franky y Brook, en el parque Dressrosa-dice Nami

-Eso está en el distrito de Donflamingo-dice Usopp asustado

-No va a pasar nada, recuerda que yo vivo por esa zona-dice Nami

-Yo quiero ir, shishishi-dice Luffy

-¿Pero sabes llegar?-dice Nami

-No, llegue ayer shishishi, pero le puedo decir a mis hermanos, que me lleven shishishi-dice Luffy

-¿Hermanos?-pregunta Usopp

-Si, Ace y Sabo-grita Luffy

-¿¡ERES EL HERMANO MENOR DE ACE?, es el segundo al mando del Yonko Shirohige-dice Nami

-Shishishi-dice Luffy

-SABO, ES EL PRIMER A MANDO DE LOS REVOLUCIONARIOS-dice Nami sorprendidos

-Shishishi-dice Luffy

-¿pero si tienen distintos apellidos?-dice Sanji

-Es que no somos hermanos de sangre, sino por una promesa que hicimos de pequeños shishishi-dice el pelinegro

-Además conoce a Shanks, eso me sorprende hasta a mí-dice Zoro

-Bueno, cambiando de tema,¿A que hora se queda?-pregunta Chopper

-Si son las 16:00, a las 17:30-dice Nami

-De acuerdo-dicen todos y se van

-LUFFYYYYYY-grita alguien

-Aceeeee-dice Luffy

-¿Qué tal el primer día?-pregunta Ace

-Zoro, está en mi clase y me he hecho muchos amigos-responde

-Me alegro, bueno vámonos-dice Ace

-Ace, he quedado a las 17:30 en el parque no se que rosa-dice Luffy

-Jajaja, dices Dessrosa-dice Ace riéndose

-Eso shishishi,-dice luffy

-Luego te acompaño-responde

-¿Sabo?-pregunta el menor

-Tenía que hacer algo y se ha ido-dice Ace

-¿Qué es eso de los revolucionarios?, la gente se ha sorprendido cuando he dicho su nombre-dice Luffy

-Es un grupo que está en contra de la Marine y no se más-dice

-De acuerdo-dice el menor sonriendo

-Prometí no decir nada de los revolucionarios, se lo prometí a él-se dice Ace

Al llegar a casa

-Ace, ya queda poco para que se cumpla mi sueño, shishishi-dice Luffy

-Pero si aun no has derrotado a ningún jefe-dice el pecoso

-Lo voy hacer, shishishi, ¿sabes que Shanks es mi profesor?-dice Luffy

-Shanks, ¿Akagami el yonkou?-dice Ace

-Si-dice Luffy

-Ya lo sé, el director del instituto es el shichibuki Donquixote Donflamingo, ten mucho cuidado con él-me avisa Ace

-¿Por qué?.pregunta el menor inocente

-Porque es la persona más peligrosa, cambiando de tema, ¿saben tus nuevos amigos, tu sueño?-pregunta Ace

-No, pero hoy se lo voy a decir, shishishi-dice

-Te prohíbo a que s elo digas en el parque Dressroa, allí es donde está Don flamingo-dice Ace enfadado

-Pero….., no va a pasar nada-dice con una sonrisa el menor

-Luffy, como lo hagas te quedas sin cenar-dice Ace

-No se lo diré, te lo prometo-dice Luffy y se termina la conersación

-Ya le dije al Jiji, que no era buena idea traer a Luffy a la ciudad, además como se enteren quien es su abuelo…., no me lo puedo no ni imaginar


End file.
